1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf cart cooling fans and more particularly pertains to a new golf cart fan with multiple positions for providing a cooling fan for occupants of a golf cart that may be pivoted about two axes for enhanced positionability of the fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf cart cooling fans is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf cart cooling fans heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,690; U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,702; U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,399; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,804; U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,931; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,693; U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,535; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,351; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,127.
While these devices may fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf cart fan with multiple positions of the present invention. With particular respect to golf carts, the known cooling systems tend to be fixed in position on the golf cart with little or no adjustability of the direction of the air flow. Further, the positioning of the known cooling systems tends to be in locations that produce less than optimum cooling, such as in the roof of the golf cart, which produces an air flow that primarily strikes only the top of the head of the occupants of the cart. The mounting of the known devices typically hampers or prevents the easy and convenient adjustment of the direction of the air flow from the device. Known cart cooling devices generally require that the cooling system be part of the original equipment of the golf cart, or require significant modification of the golf cart for installation. Further, a system such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,535 to Roberson requires the use of water for an evaporative cooling system, which limits the adjustability of positioning of the cooling system.
Further, the terrain that a cart is typically driven over requires a sturdy and balanced mounting that is adapted for the jostling that may be encountered while traversing golf courses.
In these respects, the golf cart fan with multiple positions according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a cooling fan for occupants of a golf cart that may be pivoted about two axes for enhanced positionability of the fan.